


Last Song

by Seychelles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: Azura spends her last moments with her family





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always found it really weird that Azura's family never reacted to her death. So this fic was born, using by pairing from in-game.

The sound of cheering rang through the halls, but Azura heard only the vaguest echoes. She would have added her singing to the celebration under normal circumstances, but these would’ve never been called normal. Still She wished her voice wasn’t weak, her heart not sluggish and slow, and for her tiredness to fade. She knew that wish was futile.

“Azura?” Corrin calls out, voice filled with post-victory bless. Through her blurry vision Azura could also spot Kagero, clinging to the prince’s side in a moment of post victory bless. The ninja’s stance was alert however, unsurprising from Ryoma’s retainer. She was gone as soon as Azura blinked, no doubt going off to find Sakura or possibly Azama. Shame it would be for nothing.

“Azura are you okay? You’re pale you really should sit down.” Corrin fussed, guiding Azura away from the growing crowd. She could feel the concerned glances of her siblings and friends as she passed by. 

There was a flicker of movement in the corner of her eye, and Azura was suddenly caught in the warm embrace of her husband. Her feet gave way, unable to support her weakening body. 

“You should rest.” Saizo insisted. His voice was blunt, but Azura could hear the same worry that was present after he nearly lost his brother, as well as during both of her pregnancies. A wildfire of panic and worry, barely contained. She lifted her face and pressed her forehead against his. I’m sorry bubbled up, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak. 

If she spoke she’d just be wasting the breath she had.

A noisy clamor of footsteps preluded the arrival of her children. All traces of Asugi’s normal laidback calm were gone, and Shigure’s eyes were wide with fear.

Hey Mom are you all right?” Asugi asked, forcing himself to keep his voice steady. He mostly succeeded although his pitch was higher the usual.

She tries to stand up, but crumples to the ground. It was getting harder to breathe.

From somewhere far away she could here Shigure screaming. 

A coldness was setting over her like icy water. Given how her own mother had dies it shouldn’t really surprise her. It was a tragedy her own children would have to witness a scene like that. 

Breathing heavily she’d mange to lift herself on her shaking limbs. She really was a horrible person. First she’d failed to carry out her proper task, now she was going to ask one selfish thing from her family.

The singer gathered her breath. “Can…I see you…. Smile for me…One last time.” It was almost too much to get the words out. She looked up

Saizo the main she had learned to trust had his arms around their sons. He knelt down beside her, Asugi and Shigure in tow. He lowered his mask and smiled at her, not a smirk or a grin but a small smile he saved for when they were alone together.

Asugi, following his father’s example, grinned at her. Her younger son was a talented actor, his grin was bright as the lanterns lining the grand hall. But he never could manage to follow his mother.

Shigure also managed to smile, although he could hold back his tears. He’d been close to her since he was little. She hoped he would be okay without her.

Tears she had promised herself she would cry, leaked into view.

She smiled her own smile, hoping to bring her family comfort. “That’s right…Lovely

She kept smiling as her body returned to the waves.


End file.
